Going Good With The Abadeers
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: Finn is sick of his family hating vampires so he decides to change it with the help of a vampire-expert, Marceline. But First, he has to talk to Marceline's dad and he can't until he becomes friends with his children. Being a socially awkward guy, how can Finn befriend The Abadeers and what twists will there be?


_The winner! Yay! I thought I was going to get more votes due to the amount of followers and favourites... Guess not! Preview 1 wasn't anywhere near winning, Preview 2 and 3 was tied until Anon voted... LOL... I don't know how school works in USA so I'm following how my school works in this fanfiction so... How school works here may not be how your school works... Actually, it's a mix. Some of USA, some of my country! Yeah, so you'll see no-uniform schools, lockers. I hate uniforms!_

_**Prologue**_

_**Finn POV**_

My family, the Hughmans, hated vampires. No... Not hate- Despise! My family despise vampires. Why? Well, it happened years ago... many, many years ago. My great-great-great-great-great... I lost count but generations of grandfathers ago. You get the point? Good. He was in the Human - Vampire war. He was the commander! Well, according to my parents that is. He fought bravely and the humans won... I don't get it since vampires have those flying, super speed cool stuff... Let's not get out of point. During the human's victory party, a surviving vampire snuck in and killed my-you-know -which-generation grandfather. Vampires are such sore losers. Anyways, the spy vampire was killed there was a funeral the next day and stuff... Boring stuff... Ya know? Crap! I'm going to be late for school!

_**Going Good With The Abadeers**_

Finn ran out of the house and to the bus stop. The bus came, Finn boarded it, went off when it reached the school, went to his locker, the same routine Finn did every day of school. That was when he smelled something... strawberries? Finn followed his nose and found out the scent came from a girl.  
"Must be a perfume..." Finn thought as he walked away.

Then, he felt something on his shirt. He turned around and saw the strawberry-scented girl. She glared at him with dead eyes.  
"You were checking her out weren't you?" She asked.  
"N-N-No!" Finn stuttered.  
"Don't you lie to me, wimp! You were checking my sister out weren't you?!"

A girl with long black hair ran to the strawberry-scented girl and put her hands on her shoulder.  
"Stop it Jenny!" She cried.  
"Can't you see I'm dealing with somebody, Marceline?" Strawberry girl said.  
"You don't have to be so over-protective!"

Jenny sighed and let go of Finn. Finn swallowed his spit and slowly walked away. He is stopped by Marceline.  
"Heyyy... Sorry about that. My sister's really, really, protective. My name's Marceline by the way... I'm new." Marceline said.  
"It's okay... as long as she doesn't do it again... I'm Finn by the way." Finn answered calming down.

Before Marceline could say another word, the bell rang.  
"I better go..." Finn said.  
"Yeah... Me too..." Marceline smiled.

They waved goodbye and went to their classes. Ron, Finn's best friend, ran up to Finn.  
"You weren't checking that chick out, weren't you?" Ron asked.  
"No..." Finn answered, "Wait, which one?"  
"The one that smelled like strawberries. Well, you better keep away from her 'cause she's MINE!"  
"You can have her."  
"YES!"  
"I'll see you in your funeral then..."  
"Yeah... Wait what?!"

_**Lunch Time… **_

Finn grabbed his wallet from his pocket and bought a snack bar and a drink. As he walked to his friend's table, he saw Marceline surrounded by eleven girls. They weren't harming her or anything. Then, he saw Jenny sitting close to Marceline. When she saw Finn, she stared at him until he reached his table.  
"Hey Finn, you think those eleven girls are Marceline's sisters?" Jake whispered to Finn.  
"That can't be! Some of them being her half-sisters and friends make much more sense." Finn answered taking a bite of his snack bar.  
"Half-sisters, sisters, they're the same! Plus, there's a possibility ALL of them are sisters."  
"Call it what you want…"  
"Let's make a bet, go ask her if all of them are her sisters. If I'm correct, you owe me… Five 'Snickers' bars! If I'm, wrong, I owe you…?"  
"Apple Pie made by your momma!"

Marceline stood up and walked to the trash bin to throw her rubbish. Finn stood up and walked to her.  
"Oh! Finn! You scared me…!" Marceline laughed.  
"Sorry… Just wondering if all of the eleven girls are your sisters..." Finn said scratching his head.  
"Um… Yeah…"  
"I knew i-! What?"  
"They're my sisters. I'm the youngest…"  
"Wha…?"  
"Gotta go!"

Finn walked back to his table.  
"Five 'Snickers' bars it is…" Finn groaned.  
"HAHA!" Jake laughed.  
"Where's Ron?"  
"Dunno."

Finn sighed and finished his snack bar and drink.

_**Art Class…**_

Finn walked to his art class. The teacher came in with a familiar girl.  
"We have a new student in our class, please introduce yourself…" The teacher said cheerfully.  
"My name is Marceline Abadeer…"  
"My name is Penny Morrita, nice to meet you Miss Abadeer. Please sit there…"

Ms Morrita pointed at the seat beside Finn. Marceline waved at him before she sat down. Finn blushed and looked away.  
"Psst!" Marceline said.  
"Huh? W-What?" Finn stuttered as he turned towards Marceline.  
"You're blushing!" She laughed.

Finn quickly turned away, his face a light shade of red.  
"Okay class, for today's lesson, we'll be sketching humans," Ms Morrita said, "So get your pencils sharpened!"

The students took out their pencil except for Marceline. Marceline looked around her pencil box nervously. She stopped and glanced at Finn.  
"Psst! Finn!" She whispered.  
"What?" Finn asked.  
"Got any extra pencil? I forgot mine!" She asked.  
"You forgot your pencil on the first day?!" Finn cried.  
"Yeah! I'm pretty clu-!" Marceline answered but was cut off.  
"Is there anything you want to share, Finn, Marceline?" Ms Morrita asked giving them a stern look.  
"N-Nothing, Ms!" The two stuttered.  
"You almost got me in trouble just because of a stupid pencil!" Finn whispered.  
"Then just give it to me!?" Marceline whispered back.

Finn grabbed a pencil and handed it to Marceline. Ms Morrita carried on teaching the pupils art!

**After School...**

Finn and Jake saw Ron looking pretty messed up. His clothes were tattered and his face was full of bruises.  
"What happened to you?!" Finn and Jake asked, shocked.  
"Here's a tip, never flirt with Jenny..." Ron groaned.  
"You finally learned yo-!" Finn started but was cut off by Ron.  
"Because she's mine! I don't care if I get bruises or cuts or broken arms! She'll be mine one day!" Ron cried.  
"I wonder when that "One day" will be." Jake wondered walking away.  
"Pretty soon!" Ron shouted.  
"I doubt that." Finn said running up to Jake.  
"Hey! Don't leave me here! Guys?" Ron cried as he ran to the boys.

**First Chapter Finished! YES!**


End file.
